An image forming apparatus including an apparatus main body, a drum cartridge, and a developing cartridge is conventionally known.
The apparatus main body has an opening. The drum cartridge is configured to be installed into the apparatus main body through the opening. The drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum. The developing cartridge is configured to be installed into the apparatus main body through the opening, independently from the drum cartridge. The developing cartridge includes a developing roller.